How Long Have We Waited?
by HidingInSpace
Summary: After the trial ended, Jocelyn/Maggie.


It was the day after the trial, the day after Joe Miller was found not guilty and it had devastated Jocelyn. This trial was particularly close to her, she always remembered Danny delivering the morning paper for her and on occasion she would ask how he was. None of it mattered now though, not now Miller was found not guilty! Jocelyn just couldn't believe she thought she had him she really did and if it wasn't down to her former mentor Sharon Bishop she would have won.

It wasn't just the result of the trial which had put Jocelyn in a sour mood, it was her dear friend Maggie. Just a day before the final day of the trial, Jocelyn had professed her love to her. She had brought her to the top of the cliffs by her home and brought a picnic with her. They were sipping on some wine when Jocelyn turned to Maggie and told her that she had always loved her, thinking that work was more important and now Jocelyn knew she was wrong. Maggie tried to brush her off saying she was just lonely, in need of a friend but there was something in Maggie's eyes which told Jocelyn that she felt the same. Taking a chance Jocelyn pulled Maggie into a kiss it hadn't lasted long but it felt like fireworks were bursting inside of Jocelyn's stomach, it was a kiss which should have happened years ago. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, it was smiles which asked so many questions and Jocelyn promised Maggie that after the trial was finished they could talk without any interruptions.

Jocelyn remembered giving that promise to Maggie but here she was sitting alone in her home, that was part of the sour mood she was ignoring Maggie. She just couldn't bring herself to speak to her not when she was feeling like this, she didn't want to drive Maggie away. Maggie had called many times but each time Jocelyn ignored them, it was around 8pm and someone walked through her front door. Jocelyn stood up immediately to see who it was, of course it was Maggie and Jocelyn could see the anger emanating from her.

"What do you think you are doing Jocelyn!?" Maggie asked,

"I don't know what you mean." Jocelyn fired back.

"Yes you do, you've been ignoring me and I want to know why, I've been so worried about you after what happened at the trial and we need to talk about what happened on the cliff top. Jocelyn you forget that I know you and I think that you thought it would be better if you pushed me away."

After hearing Maggie speak, Jocelyn knew how wrong her actions were she was trying to protect Maggie but instead she had done the opposite. She held onto Maggie's arm,

"Sit with me…please?"

Maggie nodded and followed Jocelyn out onto the balcony they sat down and Jocelyn looked at Maggie and began talking,

"I realise now that my actions have been wrong, I was just trying to save you from my sour mood but instead I pushed you away. I couldn't speak to you Maggie, this whole trial has exhausted me, my eyesight is failing me and my mother died. The only good thing to come out of this is you, that's if you still want to have a relationship with me I meant what I said to you Maggie Radcliffe. I do love you and I always have."

Maggie was silent and was listening to every single bit that Jocelyn had said, tears threatened to fall but she pushed them back. She knew that Jocelyn didn't mean to push her away, this woman was infuriating and sometimes stubborn but she was the most captivating and beautiful woman she ever had the privilege of knowing.

"Oh Jocelyn." Maggie started; Jocelyn heard this and straight away thought that Maggie was letting her down gently. She stood up speaking,

"Maybe this was mistake..." Jocelyn started but Maggie stopped her,

"Sit down Jocelyn and listen to me." Maggie said and Jocelyn obeyed.

"Jocelyn you have no idea how much you mean to me do you? Like you said about always loving me well I've always loved you it seems we have both been silly women letting our careers get in the way, if I could take back all these years and tell you then that I love you I would but it doesn't matter now because even though we're older we are still the same women and maybe now is the right time."

Maggie had always been a talker, never would there be a time when Maggie Radcliffe didn't have something to say and that's one part that Jocelyn loved. She smiled as she listened to Maggie babble; Maggie looked up at her and shared the smile.

"What I'm trying to say Jocelyn is that of course I would like a relationship with you, I love you and I have waited far too long to tell you that."

"But what about my eye sight Maggie, with each day passing it's getting worse and there will be a time when I will not be able to see." Jocelyn asked,

"Don't think I haven't thought about the future but listen and listen to me carefully, I will always stand by your side Jocelyn we both need this happiness in our lives. Like we've both said we have waited far too long to tell each other how we feel and I'm staying here now Jocelyn whether you like it or not."

Jocelyn smiled and Maggie grinned back, the air around them was getting cooler now and both women thought it better if they carried on inside. Maggie stood up first and offered her hand to Jocelyn.

"Come on I'll help you inside."

"I'm not blind yet Maggie!" Jocelyn protested but with a smile.

Maggie's laughter echoed as they both walked inside ready to take on whatever came there way although this time they could take it on together.


End file.
